fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hades
w " "}} |occupation = |previous occupation = Mroczy Mag Mistrz Gildii Grimoire Heart Legalny Mag Drugi Mistrz Gildii Fairy Tail |base of operations =Pierwszy Budynek Gildii Fairy Tail Gildia Grimoire Heart (Kiedyś) |status = Martwy |relatives = |magic = Amaterasu Magia Łańcucha Magia Pocisku Podmiana Oko Demona Prawo Grymuaru |alias = Hades (ハデス Hadesu) |manga debut = Rozdział 131 (Cień) Rozdział 209 |anime debut = Odcinek 48 (Głos) Odcinek 52 (Cień) Odcinek 101 |japanese voice = Mashashi Hirose |team = |partner = |weapons = |rōmaji = Purehito Geiborugu |image gallery = yes|previous partner = Zeira Yury Dreyar Warrod Sequen Mavis Vermilion}}Precht Gaebolg (プレヒト・ゲイボルグ Purehito Geiborugu) też był nazywanym w Grimoire Heart Hadesem (ハデス Hadesu), był drugim mistrzem Gildii Fairy Tail i Mistrzem Gildii Grimoire Heart, zginął z ręki Zerefa. Wygląd Hades jest wysokim, starszym mężczyzną z długimi, zaczesanymi do tyłu siwymi włosami, odsłaniającymi czoło, wąsami oraz brodą, sięgającą do jego dolnej klatki piersiowej. Zmarszczki na jego twarzy, wskazują na jego zaawansowany wiek, niemniej jednak, jego postać jest muskularna i dobrze zbudowana. Jego prawe oko zazwyczaj przysłonięte opaską, ukrywa tajemnicę diabelskiego oka. Jego strój składa się z ciemnej koszuli w połączeniu z opancerzonymi nakładkami i rękawicami. Nosi proste spodnie z wizerunkiem płomieni przy brzegach, oraz zwyczajne buty. Specyficzna jest jego ciemna peleryna, z symbolem gildii znajdującym się z tyłu i sportowy płaszcz z wysokim kołnierzem. Czasem jest widziany w hełmie pasującym do zbroi. Pierwszy strój w większości został zniszczony w wyniku jego walki z zespołem Natsu, Wendy Marvell i Laxusa Dreyara. Hades potem zaczął nosić drugi strój (jego koszula, rękawice i peleryna pozostają takie same, natomiast jego spodnie są teraz schowane wewnątrz pary ciemnych nagolenników sięgających aż do jego ud. Trzyma je szeroki, ciemny pas strażnika. Gdy korzysta z diabelskiego oka, uszy wydają się inne, a jego wąsy i brwi rosną. Osobowość Wydaje się być spokojnym i pewnym siebie człowiekiem, który nie wykazuje żadnych oznak strachu do swoich wrogów, zwłaszcza Makarova. Został przez niego opisany jako wielki mistrz, który nauczał harmonii i wprowadził Gildię na właściwą drogę. Zawołał również w stronę Makarova chłopiec mimo jego wieku, prawdopodobnie sugerując figlarny charakter. Pojawia się jako Hades, mistrz Grimoire Heart, a obecnie jest przedstawiany jako Mag, który w poszukiwaniu istoty magii sięga do czarnej magii. Kiedy Makarov pytał go o jego przynależność do Mrocznej Gildii odpowiedział, że "ten świat jest pełen rzeczy, których nie można zmierzyć, jak dobra i zła". Jest on bardzo pewny swoich umiejętności, stwierdzając, że "w magii tańczy swobodnie" i ma wolę, aby zniszczyć tych, którzy utrudniają mu drogę. Historia Precht stał się drugim mistrzem gildii Fairy Tail po Mavis Vermilion, zgodnie z jej testamentem. Zapieczętował ciało Pierwszej w lacrimie i długo szukał metody na przywrócenie jej do życia. Jakiś czas później, w roku X736, Purehito mianował Makarova na trzeciego mistrza gildii i jego następcy. Później wyjechał w podróż który efektem jest założenie mrocznej gildi Grimoire Heart oraz przybranie nowego imienia, Hades. Fabuła Saga Oración Seis Hades pojawia się gdy Ultear zawiadamia go o planie ich sojuszników z Oracion Seis i pyta go, czy Grimoire Heart ma im pomóc. Mistrz Hades odpowiada jednak, że Modlący Się nie potrzebują pomocy. Saga Wyspy Tenrou Hades przybył na świętą ziemię gildii Fairy Tail zwaną Wyspą Tenrou gdzie odbywał się egzamin na maga klasy S. Jego celem było odnalezienie legendarnego czarnego maga Zerefa. Wysłał na wyspę grupę potężnych 6 magów którzy mieli znaleźć Zerefa i zabić każdego kogo spotkają. Sam stoczył pojedynek z Makarovem który wygrał pozostawiając mistrza Fairy Tail ledwie żywego. Pod koniec przychodzi mu walczyć z Erzą, Grayem, Natsu, Wendy, Lucy oraz Laxusem. Po długiej walce przegrywa ponieważ serce demona z którego czerpał siły zostało zniszczone przez Happy'ego i Carle. Tytułowa gildia jak zawsze zostawia wroga przy życiu ale jednak pod koniec sagi Hades zostaje zabity przez samego Zerefa za popełnienie strasznych grzechów jakimi były przebudzenie go i pozwolenie zapomnieć mu o wartości życia. Saga Tartarus Podczas walki Lucy, Happyego i Natsu z Franmalthem, demon używając swojej Klątwy Absorpcji przemienia się w Hadesa. Wyjaśnia, że zaabsorbował jego duszę, gdy odnalazł go martwego siedem lat temu, po zakończeniu walki na Tenrou. Z użyciem jego Magii łańcucha oraz formuły Amaterasu, z łatwością dominuje nad magami Fairy Tail. Po pokonaniu Franmaltha, gdy wszystkie zaabsorbowane przez demona dusze powracają, nagle za magami pojawia się Hades. Mówi, że Twarz nie była głównym celem Tartarus. Potem prosi ich, by przekazali Makarovovi, że on uwolni światło. Zanim magowie spoglądają za siebie, Hadesa już tam nie ma.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 379, strona 27 Magia i Umiejętności Magia Łańcucha (連鎖魔法 Rensa Mahō): Ten atak pozwala Hadesowi wystrzelić w kierunku wroga długi łańcuch, zakończony małymi hakami które mogą pochwycić ofiarę bez zadawania jej ran tym samym pozwalając na rzucanie i uderzanie oponentem o ziemię lub pobliskie obiekty. Magia Pocisku: Poprzez ułożenie dłoni tak, by naśladowała wygląd pistoletu, Hades tworzy magiczne kule w powietrzu, które może tworzyć w dużej ilości i szybkim tempie. *'Przekłuwający Pocisk': Hades wystrzeliwuje biały pocisk, który przekłuwa przeciwnika. (nienazwane) *'Wybuchający Pocisk': Hades tworzy w ręce ciemną kulę, która wystzeliwuje z siebie promień. Promień przy trafieniu w cel wybucha. Amaterasu (天照魔法陣 Amaterasu Mahōjin): Tworząc magiczne formuły w powietrzu określony obszar zostaje zaatakowany potężną energią. Obrażenia zadawane tym zaklęciem wzrastają wraz z liczbą formuł które zostały wykonane przez użytkownika. *'Formuła 28': Hades wykonuje wymagany wzór pieczęci, po czym tworzą się trzy fioletowe koła Amaterasu, jeden przed drugim, tuż przed celem. Teren wokół ataku jest następnie pochłaniany przez ogromną falę uderzeniową sfery o kształcie słupa. *'Formuła 100': z pomocą pieczęci, Hades tworzy wielką falę uderzeniową, zdolną zniszczyć znaczną część Wyspy Tenrō *'Formuła Bomba': Hades przesuwa ręce na wzór trójkąta i tworzy trzy magiczne pieczęcie Amaterasu wokół celu. Następnie użytkownik kieruje swoje ręce w stronę celu, po czym następuje wybuch Amaterasu wewnątrz pieczęci. Oko Demona: Hades zdejmuje opasę ze swojego prawego oka, ukazując czerwone, demoniczne oko. Zwiększa ono znacząco moc magiczną użytkownika, odblokowując dla niego nowe zaklęcia. *'Zwiększenie mocy magicznej': Oko demona zwiększa moc Hadesa do ogromnego stopnia. Podczas tego procesu, Hadesa otacza ciemna aura potężnej magii. *'Magia Życia.:' **'Odwrócona Magia: Pokarańcy Niebios [Nemezis]' (裏魔法・天罰 ネメシス, Ura Mahō: Tenbatsu Nemishisu) - Hades tworzy ze skał fioletowe demony. Nazywa je "tańczącymi dziećmi piekieł i sędziami niebios".Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 247, strony 8-10 Potwory zmieniają swoje ciało w coś na kształt macek i strzelają nimi jak pociskami.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 247, strony 14-19 Prawo Grimoire '(グリモアロウ ''Gurimoa Rō): Jest to technika przeciwna do Prawa Wróżek. Użycie jej przeciwko Prawu Wróżek spowodowało by ogromne zniszczenie. Cytaty (do Makarova) "Magia narodziła się z mroku". (do Natsu i Lucy) "Powiedzcie Makarovowi... że tym razem uwolnię światło". (do Drużyny Natsu) "Pomyłki, które popełniają ludzie, zostają zaszufladkowane jako "doświadczenie". Ale prawdziwy błąd nie dostarcza nikomu doświadczenia. Ponieważ błąd, który popełniliście obierając sobie na przeciwnika mnie... Sprawi, że nie będziecie mieć przed sobą żadnej przyszłości." Ciekawostki *Imię Hades pochodzi z mitologii greckiej, było imieniem Pana Podziemia. *W odcinku 104 na początku retrospekcji Precht miał wąsy, ale później już nie miał. *Zeref oskarżył go o 2 grzechy: pierwszy to sprawienie, że zapomniał o cenie życia, a drugi to przywołanie Acnologii. *Jego dusza została wchłonięta przez demona Franmaltha. Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Mistrz Gildii Kategoria:Mroczni Magowie Kategoria:Byli członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Byli Mistrzowie Gildii